POV Boxing: You vs Mei
by MasterSaruwatari
Summary: You have accepted an invite from Mei for a boxing match. This could be a good chance to cut some weight and hang out with a pretty lady. But just how serious is this match? Story is base off this picture by Pugilismx on devinartart.- /art/Mei-is-645929278


Boxing is a good way to workout. Good to cut some pounds. It is also good stress relief too. You hoped to do that all those things today. Today, you were going to be taking on a certain heavy-set woman by the name of Mei-Ling Zhou. You were able to secure this match by sending her email asking to workout with you. As you get into the ring with your white gloves laced up for action. You take a couple of deep breaths. You see her. You were shocked at how well-defined her muscles are. There were still noticeable spots of fat though. Some would call this woman "thick". Others would just think she is plain fat. Another interesting trait you noticed about the woman is how SHE WAS HALF NAKED! How did this happen?

"Hi, there! Thank you for accepting my invitation. My name is Mei-Ling Zhou. What's your name?" The short petite Chinese woman was very soft spoken. It put you at ease. You say your name with great glee. You also ask Mei how old she is. She looked young from what you looked up online about her. You started to take note of her outfit compared to your standard outfit with white boxing gloves. The difference was clear who was more dress for the fight.

"Hmm…that's an odd question to ask. Well, I am currently 31 years old. Why do you ask?" Mei said with a puzzled look on her face. This was an odd question to ask. You say no reason. You affirm to her that you were just curious. Deep down, you were shocked that a 31-year-old woman looked this good.

"Well…. all right then," Mei pounds her sky-blue boxing gloves together. "I should explain how this will work. Well, I have decided we'll go six rounds with one-minute breaks in between. Each round will be two minutes and 30 seconds long. My little robot friend here, Snowball, will serve as the referee. He'll tell us to break if we get tied up and will give us a 10 count if one of us is knockdown by the other. Do you have any questions?" You stare at her big breasts. She was easily a D cup or maybe bigger you thought. She wore what seems to be white panties, sky-blue boxing gloves, and what seem to be brown snow boots. An odd choice of ring footwear for a fighter.

You shook your head saying no. "Good. Let's touch gloves and head to our corners. Once the bell sounds, we come out boxing. Good luck! I hope we don't hurt each other too badly. If we do, I know someone who is good at healing!" Mei was really excited to fight you. Your white gloves met her sky-blue gloves softly as both of you headed back to your respective corners. You were in the red corner. Mei was in the blue corner. This was going to be an interesting fight to say at least.

Mei nods to Snowball gesturing him to ring the bell. He goes to do that by digitally making a bell ringing sound. Once this bell sounds, you think to yourself if Mei would get serious and lose their upbeat personality of hers.

*DING!*

Mei comes out in an orthodox stance. You put your white gloves up. Mei has a warm smile on her face. Once both of you were within range with each other, you notice you have a clear height advantage over her. You take advantage of this by making the first move of the match, a snapping left jab to the nose. Mei blocks and weaves to her left to gain a little distance. You notice Mei wasn't the fastest fighter. You go to throw another left jab. Mei wasn't quick enough to block this one as it lands audibly on her forehead. You hear a small grunt, but you don't waste time and follow up with a quick right hook to the body.

"OOF!" Mei really felt that right hook to the body. She covers up and backs off looking to get a small rest.

Your confidence rose a little bit. You already had her on the run. You decide to press forward, and go for a hard right hook to the temple! Sadly, it only found sky-blue leather. Mei rose her guard up perfectly to block it. You were wide open now! Mei goes on the counter-attack by stepping into a powerful left hook to your unguarded belly.

BAM! The punch lands cleanly. Mei hears you make a loud coughing noise; as you are now the one backing off after taking a big blow.  
"I'm sorry!" She stops to ask if you are alright.

This was odd for someone to do in the middle of a match. Though, the few seconds she just gave you were welcoming. You simply nod your head. You get back into your fighting stance and move to the center.

"Okay, let's keep going!" Mei gets back into her stance too. She does the same.

When you meet at the center again, you throw a right jab to your left a little wide to the right. Mei smartly weaves to her left and counters with a solid right hook to the body. She follows it up with a quick left uppercut to the belly. You grunt again from feeling the blow. You back off for now.

Concern on her face becomes visible, she watches you escape from her once again. She seems to be worried about you. Mei comes forward pumping left jabs at your guard to walk you down. They were very stiff and heavy jabs. She made sure to leave little space in between jabs for you to attempt to counter her. You are mercilessly backed up into a corner. The only good thing for you right now is that your guard is still holding up.

"Body!" Mei shouts happily. She finally changes up her attacks. Mei went from left jabs to stepping into a powerful right uppercut to the solar plexus. It lands to your unguarded belly like a mortar shell. Why would she say body? That was random. Maybe she was trying to have fun with it. What did know this punch dealt heavy punishment to your belly.

You cough loudly and nearly spit out your mouthpiece. You bare down hard on with your teeth to hang onto it. You keep your guard up knowing dropping your gloves would spell doom for you. Mei doesn't slow down. She sent forward a left hook to the ribs. Your body trashes to the right. Your guard starts to get lower. Your legs start to feel like jelly. You may be sent to dreamland. Mei goes for another right uppercut to the belly. BOOM! Your vision gets blurry and your legs start to give out on you. You ejected your mouthpiece into Mei's hair. Your body starts to slowly collapse to the canvas face first.

Witnessing your fall, Snowball sees quickly moves in getting to ready to give the count. "Oh no! Are you okay?! I'm sorry!" Mei says as she sees you collapse to your knees holding your body. Mei looks down at you feeling worried about your well-being. Snowball gets in front of her silently urging her to walk to a neutral corner. She quietly understands this gesture, and immediately heading to a neutral corner. Once there, she still looks over at you every now and then.

Snowball hovers over your body. "BEEP!" You hear a loud beeping noise. You can't see it, but assume it was the count. You first try to gather your thoughts. Your body is pounding from the vicious hooks and uppercuts Mei gave to it.

"BEEP!" You hear it again. You start to question how could a simple scientist have so much power in her fists. You are still grabbing your body while down on the canvas. You are taking deep breaths trying to relieve the pain.

"BEEP!" You finally lift your head up to see the count was at five. You could tell since you saw a big red number five in front of your face.

"BEEP!" It was now at six and your vision is finally clear. You could see Mei finally. She was leaning against the neutral corner post watching you with a blank expression on her face.

"BEEP!" The count was up at seven. You finally push yourself to your feet. You didn't have your mouthpiece. Snowball stops counting and flies away.

"Snowball don't start the timer yet." Mei walks towards you. You try to stand up straight. You were still trying to get yourself together.

"Here ya go," you received your mouthpiece that was in Mei's right glove. "I found this in my hair when you were down. I don't know how it got there! Don't worry, I'm not upset with you! This has been a lot of fun. I'm feeling the burn as they say!" She still maintains her upbeat personality as you slowly take the mouthpiece from her back to put it in your mouth. Mei goes to head back to the neutral corner. You get back into your fighting stance.

"Okay Snowball, you can start the timer again!" Mei commands him. She got back into her fighting stance.

Both of you meet at the center of the ring your guards up once again. You decide to not let her smack you around this time. You attempt a fake right jab to the forehead. Mei flinches and goes to block the right jab that never came. You send forward a fast left hook to her ribs. Your white glove crashes into her violently. Her tits jiggle slightly. You feel your resolve has slightly been revitalized. A small scream can be heard after you land this shot. She tries to back up some to get away from you. It seems Mei didn't like getting hit in the body much either.

You press forward and throw a lightning quick right jab to her exposed belly. Mei grunts, as she flinches again from the punch. She tries to fight back with a right hook to the jaw. Regaining your rhythm from the knockdown, you easily duck under her right hook and counter with a strong left hook to the belly. You follow up with a quick right hook to the jaw. You send Mei staggering into the ropes.

Mei was out on her feet and outright stunned from those last two punches. This was your chance to pay her back for that knockdown. You press forward like a train. You send forward a left straight to her nose. It crashes into her nose violently. This sends her head back violently and breaks what little defense she had left.

You felt you were on fire. You load up a powerful right hook to the cheek. BOOM! It lands perfectly. Sweat and spit fly into the sky. This punch sends Mei crashing to the mat onto her side. Wow, you knocked her down! Good job.

Witnessing another fall, Snowball comes in quickly to hover over her to give her the count. You celebrate by jumping up and down a bit, before heading to a neutral corner to wait to see. If Mei doesn't get up, you are the victor. You hope for the latter as your body is still sore from the punishment from earlier.

"BEEP!" Mei trying to find where she is at first by quickly looking around. After looking left and right, she looks up to see Snowball giving her the count. She saw a big red one.

 _"Oh wow they knockdown me. Wow, they are really strong!"_ Mei thought.

"BEEP!" The count was now two. Mei goes to regain her thoughts by taking deep breaths. She goes to sit up. You get a good look at her body. There was no visible body damage. You question yourself just how much did that really hurt her. You thought you would be winning the fight by knockout after those nice punches. It seems to have been for nothing less than a flash knockdown. Mei didn't look hurt at all.

"Wow, you're strong!" Mei says still sitting on the canvas with a warm smile on her face.

"BEEP!" The count was at three. Mei took smaller breaths.

You were worried now. You thought that was enough to keep her down. It doesn't seem like the case. You prepare yourself for whatever you may face next. This fight will be a long one you think.

"BEEP!" The count was at four. Mei finally pushes herself up and raises her gloves up. She was ready to fight. That knockdown didn't seem to hurt as much as you would have liked.

You panic now. You rush at her recklessly throwing a wild left haymaker to her jaw. You learn quickly wasn't hurt. Mei easily ducks under your wild haymaker. She counters with a quick right uppercut to the chin.

BOOM! Not only was this the first punch to find your chin, it was a very powerful one to boot. You stagger back in a daze. You try to cover up on reaction. Trying to protect yourself from any more punishment. Mei keeps up the pressure by following up with a powerful left uppercut to the belly.

Your mouthpiece was ejected out of your mouth from the punch. You back up some more getting closer to the ropes. This punch leaves you out on your feet and drops your defenses. Mei noticed you were starting to fade. She was worried about you. So, she decided to end it with the next punch. She goes for another right uppercut to the chin.

BOOM! Her sky-blue glove crashes into your chin. You can hear a small crack. Was that a bone? You didn't know. You could see blood and maybe a tooth coming from your mouth. You fall to the canvas on your back. Mei heads to a neutral corner. Snowball quickly flies in to begin the count.

"BEEP!" Your vision is VERY blurry but can make out a big red one. You were looking directly Snowball.

"BEEP!" You see it again. You knew it was two but started to not care. Why? Your body just didn't want to listen to you.

"BEEP!" You start to lose consciousness.

"BEEP!" Everything goes dark as you hear the loud beeping noise.

 _Three Minutes later._

You wake up finally to see Mei hunch over looking down upon you. She looked a little different. She had on black glasses. Mei still had her fight attire on. Her facial expression could best be described as a mixture being surprise and indifference.

"Oh, you're finally up! How are you?" Mei asks you. She wanted to make sure you were okay. That was not a pretty knockout you suffer.

"Well, it seems I won our fight by knockout in the first round. Snowballs told me I did it with 5 seconds left in the first round." Mei kept looking at you with the same expression.

You still didn't move or say anything at all. You felt weak and helpless. This woman easily destroyed you in the first round. Mei looks like she didn't suffer any injuries at all. Her face and body look clean.

"Anyway, don't move at all. I called a friend to come give you medical attention. You don't look very good. I'm sorry for knocking you out like that. I hope you'll make a full recovery. Maybe we could have a rematch later!" Mei ends her last sentence with glee. She kept looking at you. It seems she won't stop looking at you for a while. Well, you may as well enjoy the view.


End file.
